EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream feat. 初音ミク
, yuukiss, 40mP, Gom, Hobonichi-P, Chouchou-P, natsuP, Neru, Mitchie M, halyosy, JimmyThumb-P, Fuwari-P (music) * Jin, Yuuyu-P, Bucchigiri-P, Gom, Chouchou-P, 164, natsuP, haku, is (arrange) * Kurousa-P, Jin, Tohma, Yuuyu-P, Hitoshizuku-P, 164, Susumu Hirasawa, yuukiss, 40mP, Gom, Hobonichi-P, natsuP, Neru, Mitchie M, ЯIRE, halyosy, JimmyThumb-P, Fuwari-P (lyrics) * 164 (tuning) * Gacchan, Yama△ (mix) * Yama△, madamxx (mastering) * Hajime, haku, Yamaji (guitar) * haku (bass, drums) * Hidari (album art) |affiliation = EXIT TUNES }} Background "Vocalodream" is a compilation album by EXIT TUNES and is the 9th in their "Vocalo" series. It consist of some notable tracks such as Jin's "Kagerou Days", natsuP's "Fate: Rebirth", Kurousa-P's "Senbonzakura" and "Akahitoha", and more. Several new tracks uploaded for the compilation include Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△'s "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night", which inspired the cover and is also the first song of the Night ∞ Series, and Fuwari-P's "Yume no Katachi", which is featured as a bonus track. This album features Miku, Len, MEIKO, Gackpo, GUMI, KAITO, Rin, and Luka. Preceding and succeeding albums Vocalocluster.jpg|Vocalocluster Exit Tunes Vocaloconnection.png|Vocaloconnection Track listing Other media appearances Promotional goods Each copy of the album will feature the following limited quantity items, all illustrated by Hidari. * Mobile straps featuring separate illustrations of Miku, Len, Rin, GUMI, Luka, Gackpo, KAITO, and MEIKO. * 5 mouse-pads and a secret mouse-pad featuring illustrations including the album cover, as well as illustrations from "Ikimasu! Karaoke Ichi Kyokumoku", "Senbonzakura", "Kagerou Daze", and "Shinkai Shoujo". * A smartphone/IC Card sticker. * A B2 size poster of the cover. * A picture label for the CD with an illustration of the cover. * A sleeve case featuring an illustration of the cover. Exclusive contents Specific stores provide something extra with a purchase of the album. * Anibro Gamers: 5 bromide portraits featuring Miku, Rin and Len, GUMI, MEIKO and KAITO, and Luka and Gackpo. * Animate: A stationery set featuring the VOCALOIDs from the cover and an A4 notebook featuring an illustration from "Ikimasu! Karaoke Ichi Kyokumoku". * Village Vanguard: A microfiber cloth featuring an illustration of the cover. * Shinseido: A 2012 calendar whose cover is that of the album's and each month features an illustration from a one song featured in the album. * TOWER RECORDS: An iPhone 4 cover with the front illustration featuring "Senbonzakura" illustrated by Ittomaru, and back featuring the album cover. * Toranoana: A tote bag featuring an illustration of the song "Shinkai Shoujo" and a pin badge featuring an illustration of the album cover. * Don Quijote: An A4 clearfile featuring illustrations of the album cover and an illustration of the song "Suki Kirai" by Yamako. * JBook: A bromide portrait featuring an illustration of the song "Abstract Nonsense" by Sidu. * TSUTAYA: A folding mirror that features an illustration of the album cover. * WonderGOO: A hanging clock featuring an illustration of the song "Senbonzakura" by Ittomaru. External links Official Unofficial Navigation Category:Albums Category:Japanese albums Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Len Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Albums featuring GUMI Category:Albums featuring Megurine Luka Category:Albums featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Albums featuring KAITO Category:Albums featuring MEIKO